


Happy Christmas

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The trio get distracted while decorating their first Christmas Tree.  (This was written for queenb23more at LJ, who requested trio smut using "tinsel" as a prompt word).





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Oh God, Harry, yeah ... right there ...” moaned Hermione, using her hands to keep his head in just the right spot between her thighs.  “Umm, squeeze harder, Ron,” she sighed as she rested her head on his collarbone, enjoying the feel of his arms surrounding her as his large hands cupped her breasts.

The trio’s first  Christmas tree stood half-decorated in the corner, its blinkling lights reflecting off their sweat-slicked skin.  Boxes of ornaments, strings of popcorn and strands of tinsel lay strewn about the room, forgotten in the heat of passion.

Harry slipped two fingers into Hermione as he concentrated on bringing her pleasure with his lips and tongue, and she writhed against Ron’s chest.  Satisfied they were slippery enough, Harry withdrew his fingers and moved them lower, circling the puckered rosebud with the pad of one before pressing the other cautiously through the tight ring of muscle guarding her other opening.  Hermione hissed slightly, but pressed herself into Harry’s hand, welcoming the intrusion.  It didn’t take long before the gentle slide of Harry’s finger in her arse and the soft strokes of his tongue on her clit brought Hermione over the edge, panting and thrashing against Ron’s body.

Harry lifted his head and grinned at Ron, Hermione’s juices shimmering on his face in the merry twinkle of the Christmas lights.  “I think she’s ready for you, mate,” he said.

Hermione eased herself off Ron, who wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing and licking Hermione’s flavour from his lips and tongue as Harry’s hands roamed across Ron’s body.  Hermione groaned ... she loved watching her boys together.  She busied herself by pushing the big cushy ottoman up against the chair and draped herself across it, bum in the air, supporting her weight on her elbows and forearms.

Harry and Ron broke apart and Ron moved in behind Hermione, resting his hands on her hipbones.  Harry grasped Ron’s cock and drug the tip through Hermione’s folds, then guided him inside her.  “Oh fuck, she feels good, Harry!” Ron exclaimed as he entered her wet passage.

Ron thrust slowly into Hermione as Harry summoned the lube and began to prepare him, first one finger, then two ... gently scissoring to stretch and loosen.  Harry slathered lube onto himself and pressed the head of his cock against Ron’s entrance.

Ron whimpered in eager anticipation, but stilled his movements into Hermione and spread his legs a bit wider to make it easier for Harry.  He pushed back as Harry pushed forward into him, the feeling of being filled while being inside Hermione being almost too much for him.  His cock twitched and Hermione pushed back against him, causing Harry’s cock to nudge his prostate.  Ron swore, then begged Harry to fuck him harder, giving himself over completely and allowing Harry to set the rhythm.

Harry drove himself into Ron, which pushed him deeper into Hermione, and for the next several moments, all any of them could do was feel ... feel the tight heat, the fullness, the exquisite slide of flesh against flesh, and feel the burning need for completion, which came all too quickly.

Ron came first, his senses completely overloaded by being sandwiched between his two lovers.  As his muscles clenched around Harry’s cock, Harry’s orgasm was ripped from him and he slammed himself into Ron, bringing Hermione with them.  The three collapsed into a messy heap on the floor, happy and sated.

Ron spoke first, laughing as he looked at Hermione.  Her bushy hair was sparkling from where she’d laid down on the scattered tinsel.  “Happy Christmas,” he said softly as he reached out to pull a strand of tinsel from her hair.

 

~Finite Incantatem~

 

(Reviews would be much appreciated!)


End file.
